Temporary Insanity
by LoveLover010
Summary: What just happened? Did you kiss me? Cause that's a place we've never been until now, And I don't know how it's gonna be after this, Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all, Or do we fall? Can a kiss change it all?


**Temporary Insanity.**

Troy and Gabriella are friends, she's shy and sweet, he's outgoing and funny, what happens when they kiss, is it a mistake or not? Can they ignore those feeling? Is it real or fantasy? Forever or just temporary?

"no!" she exclaimed. "i hate vanilla" Gabriella looked at the Chocolate chip "i like that one better" she said.

Troy and Gabriella were playing basketball on troys backyard, and they were taking a break, so troy looked for the ice cream they had on the fridge.

"i'll take vanilla then" he said "lets sit on the couch while we eat"

They went to the living room and started eating their ice cream.

Troy looked inside her glass "i bet i will finish faster than you"

"thats beause you dont enjoy ice cream" she replied.

"give me a bit of yours" he said.

"no!" she exclaimed and took her glass away "you said it, its mine so stay away of it"

"dont use your intelligence on me gabs" he said and tried to take the glass of Gabriella's hand. Without knowing it Troy was on top of Gabriella trying to reach her glass, they looked into eachothers eyes. Just then Troys mom walked inside the house and saw them.

"troy please i've told you no ice cream on my couch get off now" she said.

They both got off the couch. "sorry ma" he said and grabbed Gabriellas glass to find it was empty. She burst out laughing and he glared at her.

"well...Troy lets just say i won, i finished faster and ate all my ice cream without you stealing it from me" she said between laughs.

"you better run Gabriella Elizabeth" he said. She ran to the backyard with him following. He catched her and spun her around.

"lets get back to the game, Mr. 'I cant lose' " she said when he put her back on the ground.

"where were we before you said you were hungry?" he asked taking the ball in his hands.

"you were teaching me how to do a 3 pointer." She replied.

"right" he stood behind her and made her grab the ball in her hands as he grabbed her hands in his. "so focus on the net" he whispeared in her ear.

He was so close that instead of focusing on the basket or the ball, she put all her concentration on the sound of his voice, the feeling of his body pressing gently against hers, his scent...

"now flex your knees" he instructed. She did as he said. "and throw the ball" his hands and hers moved in the same direction throwing the ball towards the net. The ball spun around the net but finally it went in.

"yes!" she exclaimed and turned around to face him...what a mistake...he was way too close, she looked into his eyes, she thought she could see something in them...lust? she then stared at his lips with desire.

He leaned in and touched her lips with his, he grabbed her waist and went deep into the kiss. A lot of emotions filled gabriella's heart, _whats going on?_ She thought_ is he kissing me?_ She couldn't believe what was happening.

**What just happened?**

**Did you kiss me?**

**Cause thats a place we've never been until now...**

Gabriella pulled away and looked into his eyes, he seemed confused, _what the hell did he just do?_

**And i dont know how it's gonna be after this...**

Gabriella ran away, truth is she panicked, she never stop running until she got to her room. She was confused, a nice afternoon turned into a sea of feelings and confusion, was he feeling the same, could she pretend nothing happened? Could she hide her feelings?

**Do we pretend these feelings dont exist at all**

**Or do we fall?...**

She could remember how she felt when he was so close to her, she couldnt focus on the game, she was only focusing on him.

**My confusion shows whenever you get so close  
>I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say<br>I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way...**

It was insane how things changed in just one second, she felt awkward now, they could have just acted like nothing happened, but now she exposed herself and her feelings.

**It's temporary insanity  
>What's going on with you and me?<br>Is it real or is it fantasy?  
>Forever or just temporary?<br>**what if it was just a crush...was it real?

She sat down on her bed, things would never be the same, they crossed the line...what if he changed his mind? What if it was a mistake? They couldnt undo that kiss! Worst part was that she really liked that kiss.

**You made a move don't change your mind  
>Too much to lose, we've crossed the line between friends<br>And something more  
>Was it all a big mistake?<br>And if it was, it's much too late to undo  
>And I don't really want to<br>Let you go but I still don't know  
>How I feel about you<br>What this really means  
>It's crazy to want you<br>Is it meant to be? **

She heard a knock on the door, she went to open it to find Troy standing there breathless, he walked to her and kissed her again. This time a fiery kiss! She was surprised, what was happening?

He pulled away "rule #1, if i kiss you, you dont run away"

She just stood there staring at him.

"rule #2 you just dont kiss and run"

"whats with all these rules?" she finally asked

"if we're gonna start dating you must know a couple of things i dislike." He replied.

She smiled at him...maybe it was a mistake...but a mistake she was willing to make.

**It's temporary insanity  
>What's going on with you and me?<br>Is it real or is it fantasy?  
>Forever or just temporary? <strong>

**A/N: the song is Temporary insanity by Alexz Johnson aka Jude Harrison from the Instant star soundtrack. Hope you liked it, i was kinda bored and crushing on this song. **

**Disclaimer! I own nothing!**


End file.
